Diferente
by Mafer Pattz-Cullen
Summary: TRADUCCION. Los padres de Bella se divorcian. Bella se muda a Phoenix lejos de sus mejores amigos, Alice y Edward. Ahora, 4 años despues ¿Que pasara cuando Bella regrese a Forks y las cosas se pongan extrañas? NO TODOS HUMANOS. ¡R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a Stephenie Meyer. Tampoco la historia es mía sino a dolphin231, yo solo me adjudico a traducirla.

* * *

Los padres de Bella se divorcian. Bella se muda a Phoenix lejos de sus mejores amigos, Alice y Edward. Ahora, 4 años después ¿Que pasara cuando Bella regrese a Forks y las cosas se pongan extrañas?

* * *

*******Diferente*******

By: dolphin231

Capitulo 1

En secreto, desempaque otra pieza de ropa de mi maleta y la tire sobre la pila de ropa de al lado de mi cama. En el transcurso de media hora, la pila de ropa se había hecho bastante grande. No reconocía ni la mitad de lo que había en la pila, gracias a mi excéntrica madre, Renee, otras de sus cualidades. Durante las últimas dos semanas, más o menos, ella había estado manejando constantemente al centro comercial de Port Angels en busca de ropa.

Mi guardarropa ahora se había triplicado, gracias a Renee y sus compras maniáticas. La suya también se había triplicado también… Digamos que el garaje había pasado de un taller a un armario. Había traído tantas cosas para ella y para mí, pero nada para Charlie, mi padre.

Esa debió de ser mi primera pista.

"Muy bien, entonces. Tu maleta debe de estar llena hasta el tope ahora," Dijo Renee, antes de dar la vuelta para admirar su trabajo. Su rostro parecía brillar de anticipación, hasta que su mirada se encontró con mi maleta vacía. Su rostro decayó y volvió a mirarme "Bella," suspiro, con tristeza en su voz "¿Por qué no quieres ir? ¡Te va a encantar Phoenix! Es muy diferente a Forks, cariño. Es muy soleado, no hay muchas nubes, cálido." Empezó a balbucear mientras lentamente su rostro iba iluminándose nuevamente, pero la corte.

"¿Por qué _quieres_ irte, mama? " pregunte, la cara de Renee volvió a decaer cuando la saque de su ensoñación.

"Bella, ya hablamos sobre eso" Explico, poniendo esa extraña cara de mama seria.

"Pero, mama, ¡Me gusta Forks!" Dije, mi voz empezaba a temblar "¡No quiero mudarme a Phoenix, no quiero dejar a mis amigos!" a estas alturas ya estaba gritando, agitando mis brazos por todas partes.

"Te vas a acostumbrar. Empezaras a amar Phoenix. Amaras tu nueva escuela. Harás nuevos amigos." dijo Renee con voz severa.

"Pero, mama…" pero Renee corto mi protesta.

"¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Nos mudaremos a Phoenix! ¡Sin peros! ¡Fin de la discusión!" Renee grito. Hablábamos tan alto, que estaba segura de que los vecinos podían oírnos.

Renee me fulmino con la mirada, y luego se marcho. Con cuidado, fui y baje las escaleras, tratando de no romperme ningún hueso. Yo probablemente seria la más torpe del mundo entero. Con éxito, me dirigí a la puerta del frente. Podía oír el golpe de unos pasos bajar las escaleras. Me apresure, con la esperanza de llegar a la pálida puerta, antes que el otro conjunto de pies.

Mi mano agarro el frío metal del pomo de la puerta dorada, cuando una mano agarro mi muñeca derecha con firmeza, lo que me hizo parar en seco.

"¿Bella? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Bella?" pregunto Renee. Me di cuenta, por su tono de voz, que ya se había calmado. Yo, en cambio no. Ella estaba actuando como si la conversación en mi habitación no hubiera ocurrido. Podía sentir mi sangre empezar a hervir y mis ojos al borde de las lagrimas. "¿Bella?" Repitió.

Y me quebré.

Podía sentir con el calor del enojo surgía a través de mi cuerpo. Aumentando mí ritmo cardiaco. Las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir lo hicieron.

"Mentiste, mama. Dijiste que amabas a papa. Le dijiste a papa que lo amabas. Nunca lo hiciste. Mentiste," dije en un tono sorprendentemente tranquilo. Mi voz era apenas un susurro, pero sabía que Renee me había escuchado porque aparto su mano de mi muñeca al instante.

No me di la vuelta para enfrentar a Renee. No seria capaz de soportarlo, podía imaginarme el dolor en su rostro. Seria demasiado.

Mi mano derecha sin soltar el picaporte, tome aire y gire la manilla hasta oír un débil "clic" dentro de la puerta. Abrí la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, en respuesta un fuerte chirrido en protesta. Di un paso hacia fuera a la lluvia torrencial, algo que no era raro en Forks.

Sin mirar atrás, cerré la puerta y eche a correr. En cuestión de minutos estaba empapada y congelada hasta los huesos. Mi blusa oscura se aferraba a mi piel y mis pantalones vaqueros mojados, poco me importaba. Sabia que había caminado mucho pero no estaba prestando atención, no me importaba. Sabía a donde me dirigía, y no iba a parar hasta llegar a mi destino. Incluso Renee no se molesto en ir a por mí. Esa, quizá, fue la única cosa que no me molesto de ella. Yo estaba enojada con ella por divorciarse de Charlie. Estaba enojada con ella por haberme mentido.

Necesitaba un tiempo para respirar, para pensar. Pero mientras tanto, no regresaría.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a Stephenie Meyer. Tampoco la historia es mía sino de dolphin231. Yo solo me adjudico a traducirla.

* * *

Los padres de Bella se divorcian. Bella se muda a Phoenix lejos de sus mejores amigos, Alice y Edward. Ahora, 4 años después ¿Que pasara cuando Bella regrese a Forks y las cosas se pongan extrañas?

* * *

*******Diferente*******

By: dolphin231

Capitulo 2

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había estado corriendo. Mis piernas estaban gritando en protesta, diciéndome que había pasado mucho tiempo, pero mi adrenalina dijo lo contrario. Me estaba congelando hasta los huesos y mi ropa estaba empapada y arrastrándose. Mis piernas parecían que de un momento a otro iban a explotar. Lo único que me mantuvo en marcha, fue el enojo que corría por mis venas. Me daba las fuerzas para seguir en movimiento.

Los signos de la vida urbana iban desapareciendo poco a poco, como los densos bosques de Forks se hicieron cargo. Las sutiles casitas convertidas ocasionalmente a mansiones. El sol se hundió lentamente en el horizonte, aumentando la oscuridad de la noche.

Sabía bien el camino a casa de Alice. Podía cerrar los ojos e ir manejando directamente a ella. Sin embargo, nunca caminando, y en este caso, nunca corriendo.

Todos los signos de civilización se habían ido ya. Estaba rodeada de árboles. Verde, donde quiera que mirara. La cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas. El dolor y el cansancio fueron alcanzándome, me retrazo un poco. No veía hacia donde me dirigía. No _podía_ ver hacia donde me dirigía, porque el sol estaba debajo del horizonte, llevándose con el, todas la fuentes de luz.

Mi pie pego con algo duro y caí. Me caí de bruces contra el frío y húmedo suelo de tierra. Mi cabeza dolía intensamente ahora. Fui capaz de levantarme del suelo. Mi pierna derecha dolía. Levante mi mano hacia mi frente para inspeccionar los daños, cuando me mi mano se puso en contacto con mi frente sentí algo caliente y pegajoso; sangre. Aleje las manos de mi frente y la traslade a mi pierna. Más sangre y mucha de ella.

"Esto no puede ser bueno." murmure para mi misma. A pesar del dolor de mi pierna y cabeza, seguí andando, pero mas lento, debido a mi pierna.

No podía ver ni a cinco pies de mí. Todo estaba negro. Estaba perdida, y tenía miedo.

Camine lo que parecía toda una vida, pero en realidad solo fueron diez minutos. Charlie me había dicho que si algunas vez me perdía en el bosque, que me quedara en donde estaba. Pero yo era muy terca. Seguí caminando hasta que oí un débil susurro proveniente de mi derecha. Asustada, me pare en seco mire a la derecha, nada. Solo para estar segura, hice una vuelta de 360 grados y, nada. Me encogí de hombros y seguí andando. Entonces escuche otro susurro, esta vez proveniente de mi izquierda. Luego oí un silbido bajo.

Y todo paso demasiado rápido.

Algo desde los arbustos surgió hacia mí. Mis ojos se abrieron y mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho. Mi instinto humano dijo que corriera. Pero no lo hice. No estaba segura de porque, esa cosa estaba a punto de atacarme y me intrigo. Solo pude ver la silueta de la criatura, ya que salto en el aire.

Estaba congelada en el suelo. Mis pies no se movían. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, la curiosidad pudo más que yo. Me dio un nuevo significado de la frase «la curiosidad mato al gato». En su lugar debía de ser la-estupida-niña-pequeña-de-quince-años-que-no-sabe-cuando-escuchar-sus-instintos.

Mi vida comenzó a pasar por mis ojos. No sabia que ese hecho iba a pasar cuando iba a morir, quiero decir, asesinada por una misteriosa criatura.

Vi cuando apenas tenía cuatro años, cuando enterrábamos a Charlie en la playa con Renee. Vi cuando tenía dos años, cuando había conocido a Alice en el almuerzo. Vi cuando tenía 12 años, y me obligaron a luchar contra Andrew Haden durante la clase de gimnasia. El me hirió. Y Edward, el hermano de Alice, le dio una paliza por ello. Alice y yo nos reímos tanto.

Esta era una buena manera de irme. De este modo no tendría que sufrir los cambios que sucederían en mi vida. De este modo, solo recordaría los momentos en que mi vida fue perfecta, cuando me había reído, llorado de alegría por el hecho de que Charlie y Renee se amaban realimente entre sí.

Todo esto había pasado en solo el curso de dos minutos. Pero para mí, no fueron como minutos. Yo estaba encogida en la verdad. De repente, el miedo a lo que iba a suceder me golpeo.

Estaba a punto de morir.

Entonces mis oídos se inundaron con un sonido agudo. Lo identifique como un grito. Venia de mi boca. Mi voz parecía llenar todo el bosque. Me sujete la boca callándola. Me dolieron demasiado los oídos a causa de mi voz.

De repente, sentí que paso como una centella apartándome del camino con fuerza. Entonces mis oídos se llenaron por el sonido de un disparo. Mi corazón bombeando con fuerza.

Entonces mi cuerpo se puso en contacto con el suelo.

Me dolió mucho, mi cabeza golpeo contra un árbol; duro. El estremecimiento se deslizo hasta mi cabeza. Tuve que morderme los labios para no gritar por el mismo dolor. Mi pierna estaba empezando a palpitar otra vez.

Un conjunto de fuertes, duros pero suaves brazos me levantaron y me acunaron. Eran fríos y duros, pero suaves. Como el mármol.

"Puedes abrir los ojos ahora, Bella." dijo una voz melodiosa que fue seguida de una ligera risa.

No me había dado cuenta, hasta ahora, de que había cerrado los ojos cuando había visto la misteriosa criatura. Inmediatamente, abrí los ojos. Fui recibida por una calida sonrisa proveniente del rostro de una persona hermosa. Sus rasgos eran impecables, incluso a la negrura de la noche. Su cara era tan pálida que parecía un fantasma. Tenía la cabeza lleno de cabellos dorados. Era muy guapo. Era el Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Moví mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos. Tenían un color dorado extraño. Eran calidos y acogedores, como un líquido dorado. Pero detrás de la calidez, había miedo.

"Carlisle, ¿estás bien?" le pregunte. El me miro con incredulidad y luego hablo.

"Por poco fuiste atacada por un animal, ¿y tú me preguntas si _yo_ estoy bien?" preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza palpitante. "Bella, la pregunta aquí es ¿si tu estas bien?" consideré mi respuesta. Me estaba congelando, mi cabeza y mi pierna sangraban, y estaba muy cansada. Asentí con la cabeza. Yo no quería que Carlisle se preocupara por mí. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca: "No, no lo estas, Bella. Tu frente y tu pierna derecha tienen una hemorragia, estas empapada y tienes una mirada aterrorizada"

"Bueno, si sabia que no estaban bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" le pregunte. Eso hizo que Carlisle riera. Después de unos segundos en silencio, hable. "Carlisle, ¿Sabias que era esa criatura que estuvo a punto de atacarme?" su frente se frunció por el pensamiento y después hablo.

"Bueno, no estoy realmente seguro, Bella. Estaba muy oscuro. Has sido afortunada, sin embargo, de que haya escuchado tus gritos. Tome mi arma y corrí tan pronto como te oí. Llegue justo a tiempo" asentí con la cabeza y musite un débil "gracias". Entonces Carlisle volvió a hablar. "A propósito, ¿Por qué dejaste de gritar?" pregunto.

"Mis oídos dolían" murmuré con las mejillas calientes por el sonrojo. Carlisle se echo a reír por mi respuesta haciendo que se sonrojaran aun más.

Después de la pequeña risa de Carlisle, estábamos en su porche ya en menos de un minuto. Debía de haber estado bastante cerca de la casa de Alice de lo que pensaba. De verdad si había tenido suerte.

Entramos por la puerta principal, y de inmediato me sentí como en casa. La casa de los Cullen era amplia y luminosa. Me encantaba. Me gustaría poder vivir aquí con Alice. Hablando se Alice…

"¿Bella? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Es muy tarde y esta súper oscuro. Espera. ¿Cómo haz llegado aquí? ¿Haz caminado hasta aquí? ¿Estas loca? Es peligroso estar por ahí de noche" empezó a balbucear, pero cubrí su boca con mi mano parando sus balbuceos. Me miro con esa mirada de pixie maléfica.

"Muy bien, Alice. Recuperaras el control de tu boca mientras estés de acuerdo en que me permitirás hablar, ¿de acuerdo?" le pregunté, alzando las cejas en una mirada inquisitiva. Ella asintió e hizo un movimiento circular con su cabeza, indicando que iba a cooperar. Aparte la mano de su boca. Ella continúo para deslumbrarme y me mostró una sonrisa de niña inocente.

Desde atrás, escuche una risa aterciopelada. Me volví para ver el bello rostro de Edward.

"¿Sabes, Bella? Creo que eres la única persona que ha callado a Alice, ¡Jamás!" exclamó Edward para después reírse. Luego me miro y frunció el ceño. "Bella, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estas sangrando, y mucho." dijo al mismo tiempo que Carlisle regresaba a la sala de estar.

"Bella casi fue atacada por un animal, Edward. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo Alice. Bella no debería estar en el bosque a estas horas de la noche. Bien, si me disculpan, tengo un paciente que curar" dijo Carlisle. Luego me llevaron al estudio y cerro la puerta. "Esta bien entonces. Veamos lo que tenemos que hacer aquí" con eso, Carlisle examino mi pierna y mi cabeza. Luego aplico una sustancia pegajosa en la cabeza y la pierna, luego paso una venda por mi cabeza y varios en la pierna. **(N/A: No tengo idea de que como tratar a alguien con este tipo de heridas, así que por favor perdónenme) **

Entonces me di cuenta de que Carlisle me había dejado en la custodia de Alice.

Oh Dios.

Inmediatamente, estaba rodeada por Alice. Sus ojos inquisitivos en mí. Ella estaba prácticamente saltando de la impaciencia. No era capaz de escapar de ella ahora, así que, me zambullí en lo que había sucedido de nuevo. De vez en cuando, ella gritaba de asombro y tenia los ojos muy abiertos. En el momento en que termine la historia, ella se quedo sin habla. Esa fue la cosa más rara que vi en Alice.

"Así que, ¿puedo dormir esta noche?" le pregunté. Podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas.

" ¡Por supuesto que puedes, Bella! Espera. ¿No se preguntara Renee en dónde estás?" inquirió

"No. Ella sabe donde estoy. Yo siempre vengo aquí cuando algo no está bien. Este es como mi segundo hogar. De hecho, he estado viniendo con más frecuencia de lo habitual debido a Renee me ha mandado fuera. Debí de haberlo tomado como un indicio. Ella no quería que yo estuviera ahí, mientras ella y Charlie peleaban. ¡Dios! ¡Me siento tan ajena!" me grité a mi misma.

"Deja de torturarte, Bella. Tú no lo sabías. Nada es culpa tuya," Alice me consoló, y funcionó. Sonreí y ella me dio un abrazo. Era una amiga maravillosa, "¡Ahora tienes que cambiarte a otra ropa! ¡Estás empapada! " ella estaba en lo cierto. Me había olvidado completamente de mi ropa. Por lo general, yo siempre me negaba a ser Barbie Bella, pero esta noche fue por un motivo legítimo. Alice prácticamente se sumergió en su armario. ¡Su armario era enorme! Buceando era prácticamente la única manera de entrar en él. Salió después de unos minutos con unos suaves pijamas azules oscuro. Alice mantenía estas especialmente para mi cuando venia. Debo decir, que eran muy cómodas y ajustadas mi figura, no es como si yo tuviera una figura.

"Gracias Alice."

"De nada. ¡Ahora te cambias! ¡Mi mama ha hecho helado para nosotros abajo!"

Yum.

"¿Con sirot de fresa?"

"¡SI! Ahora, ¡Cámbiate!" honestamente, no se porque Esme alentaba a Alice en esto. Alice mas azúcar, igual a malo.

"¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Todo el mundo va a robar nuestro helado?" dije sarcásticamente, despojándome de mis ropas mojadas y entrando en mis pijamas.

"No, solo quiero helado. Rose definitivamente no querría uno. Pienso que es bulímica." me quede con la boca abierta.

"No. ¿Enserio? No puedo creerlo." ¿Rosalie? ¿Bulimia? Supongo que tiene sentido. Quiero decir, ella es súper delgada. Ella es hermosa. Ella hace que odas las chicas se sientan celosas.

"Si." Alice se inclino mas cerca y bajo la voz "Después de cada comida, la oigo en el baño, vomitando" me quede sin aliento de nuevo.

"¡Niñas! ¿Quieren sus helados?" Esme grito desde abajo. Me volví hacia Alice, y a continuación, salimos corriendo de la habitación de Alice y bajamos las escaleras.

Esme estaba en la cocina ajustando tres copas de helados de la isla de en medio de la cocina. Y allí, sentado en uno de los taburetes, estaba Edward.

El miro con su bella sonrisa torcida, quita aliento para hablar. No pude evitar dejar de mirar hacia abajo rápidamente y ruborizarme de un rojo profundo. Me golpeé internamente. Edward era mi amigo. Mi amigo, junto a Alice.

Hace unos meses, había desarrollado una especie de enamoramiento por Edward. No estaba segura de por qué, pero lo estaba. Un día, me estaba pellizcando el brazo, y al siguiente, yo estaba enamorada de él.

No se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera Alice. Temo que si le digo a Edward, arruinaría nuestra amistad. Quiero decir, ¡El no me correspondía! Soy como su hermana para el. ¿¡Quién quiere una cita con su hermana!

Mantuve la cabeza baja mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador. No estaba seguro de cómo, pero perdí mi pie y empecé a caer hacia el suelo. Me auto-prepare para el impacto. Ya iba a tener un montón de golpes para mañana.

Pero nunca había dejado el suelo.

Un fuerte y calido brazo me había cogido. Yo rezaba en silencio de que fuera alguien mas que el. Cuando levante la vista, no era más que Edward. De alguna manera, me sonroje de un rojo mas profundo que antes.

"Al parecer te estas cayendo mucho hoy." declaró Edward, el humor bailando en sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda. Luego me mostró su sonrisa torcida de infarto. No pude respirar por un segundo. Me parecía estar en un trance. Yo solo estaba dentro de sus hermosos ojos, mis favoritos

Fui sacada de mi trance por Alice.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" preguntó. Para mi consternación, Edward me soltó. Asentí con la cabeza indicando que estaba bien.

"Um, si. Edward me atrapó." murmuré, todavía ruborizada. Saque la única silla vacía de la izquierda, a la derecha junto a Edward. ¡Que alegría! Pensé con sarcasmo. _Tiempo para el tren vergonzoso._

Edward, Alice y yo empezamos a comer nuestros helados. Alice estaba parloteando a la distancia sobre algunas ventas que había encontrado en el centro comercial ayer. Al igual que ella de todas las personas, necesitaba más ropa. Me quedé allí sentada contemplando lo que iba a pasar después de hoy. Entonces oí la voz aterciopelada de Edward decir...

"Y Bella, ¿Por qué viniste aquí a las diez de la noche?" preguntó.

"Bueno, Edward, tuve una pelea con mi mamá. Me enoje mucho con ella y que salí de casa. El primer lugar donde cree vaya es a tu casa." contesté. Tenía la esperanza de que no iba a insistir más sobre la pelea. Hasta hoy, Renee no me había dicho sobre el divorcio. Nadie más sabía que Alice.

"¿Por qué pelearon? Si es que puedo preguntar eso."

Atrapada.

"Mis padres se estan divorciando, y ella me esta obligando a mudarme con ella a Phoenix. Pero no quiero irme de Forks." cuando termine de responder a su pregunta, levante la mirada para encontrarme con su reaccion. No era mas que dolor.

"Oh Bella, eso es terrible. Lo siento mucho" replicó él, tirando de mí en un suave abrazo. Al principio me asusté, pero después de un segundo, di la bienvenida a la calidez que desprendia su cuerpo. Su calor mezclada con la comodidad.

Cuando él se apartó, vi que la razón por la que estaba enamorada de él. Era tan amable, y un caballero, conmigo. Esto me hizo sonreír.

"Gracias, Edward. Lo necesitaba" a continuación, Esme llego desde atrás de mi silla.

"¿Es eso cierto Bella? ¿El divorcio? ¿La mudanza? ¿Todo?" preguntó sin nada más que tristeza en su voz. Asentí con la cabeza. Ella me sacó de la silla, donde yo estaba sentada, en uno de sus abrazos suaves y maternales, "Todo va a estar bien, Bella" me susurró.

Amaba a Esme. Era como una segunda madre para mí. Ella siempre me consolaba cuando estaba triste. Alice y Edward tuvimos la suerte de tenerla como madre adoptiva.

Alice y Edward fueron adoptados por Carlisle y Esme. Alice no sabía nada sus padres, y los padres de Edward habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía dos años. Ambos eran de la misma edad que yo.

Se mudaron aquí con el resto de los Cullen hace tres años. De inmediato me hice amiga de ellos. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper estaban todos los estudiando segundo año en Forks High School. Rosalie era magnífica. Emmett tiene los musculos que todos desena tener, y era solo un oso de peluche y un enorme hermano mayor que solo habia que querer. Jasper era dulce, un caballero, pero siempre parecía que estar sufriendo. No estaba segura de por qué tampoco. Alice tiene mejor relación con Jasper.

Cuando Esme acabo de abrazarme, ella limpio los cuencos de helado.

"Muy bien, chicos. Hora de dormir. Es muy tarde, y no los necesito con mal humor por la mañana." dijo ella, con el humor bailando en sus ojos. Edward, Alice y yo gemimos en señal de protesta mientras subíamos las escaleras. Di las gracias en silencio a Esme, pues estaba agotada.

Por lo menos tenía toda la noche para dormir todas mis frustraciones.

**N/A: ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Introduje a Edward, Alice, Carlisle y Esme. Si no lo captaron chicos, Edward y Alice no saben que su familia adoptiva en un clan de vampiros****. Tampoco Bella. Edward y Alice NO son vampiros pero el resto de la familia lo es. ¿Suponen quien fue quien ataco a Bella? Por otro lado, las vampiresas comen la asquerosa comida de humanos a la hora de comer para después tirarla. Es por eso que Alice cree que Rosalie es bulímica. Espero actualizar pronto, pero mi papa, ya que son vacaciones de primavera para mi, tengo que limpiar la casa. ¡AH! Y recuerden****… ¡REVIEW! El botón esta abajo, así que hagan clic en el y envíen unas palabras para mi ¿Por favor? Espero por lo menos 10 comentarios esta vez. ¡Gracias!**

**N/T: Bueno… les traduje esta notita ya que contiene cosas interesantes! ññ Pienso los mismo que la autora! REVIEWS! Vamos! El capi me costo traducirlo ya que es largo… así q unas palabras para la autora y para ^_^ Bye!**

**PD: Por cierto! Gracias a las q agregaron la historia a sus favoritos! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a Stephenie Meyer. Tampoco la historia es mía sino a dolphin231. Yo solo me adjudico a traducirla.

* * *

Los padres de Bella se divorcian. Bella se muda a Phoenix lejos de sus mejores amigos, Alice y Edward. Ahora, 4 años después ¿Que pasara cuando Bella regrese a Forks y las cosas se pongan extrañas?

* * *

*******Diferente*******

By: dolphin231

Capitulo 3

Otra aburrida noche de sábado en casa. Otra noche escuchando música, y tratando de descifrar mi tarea de matemáticas. Estaba aburrido.

A parte de acampar, mi familia no salía mucho, y aun así, rara vez los ven. Dicen que les gusta quedarse en casa. De vez en cuando, me gusta la soledad **(En realidad, dice "death" o sea "muerte", y no le veo sentido. Así que "soledad" creo que es lo que Edward querría decir xD)**, pero puede ser tan molesto a veces.

Por supuesto, Carlisle y Esme no son mis padres de sangre, pero los sentía como si los fueran. No estaba seguro de porqué, pero desde que ellos me habían adoptado, sentía como si se suponía que tenía que estar aquí. Lo se; soy raro.

Además, no me parecía en nada a mi familia. Tenia la cabeza llena de un color broncíneo y el cabello revuelto. El resto de mi familia, a excepción de Alice, tenía un muy pálido, casi blanco, color de piel. Además, todos tenían una piel muy fría. Lo extraño de ellos, es que nunca se relacionan, además de Rosalie y Jasper.

Los Cullen me adoptaron cuando tenía nueve. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto cuando tenía cuatro. Tuve que vivir en un orfanato en Alaska cuando tenía diez. Fui transportado al orfanato de Alaska, porque el único de mi pueblo, estaba lleno.

También, había conocido a Alice en ese orfanato. Nos hicimos rápidamente amigos. Pronto, nadie era capaz de separarnos. Si alguien quería adoptar a algunos de nosotros, tendrían que adoptar al otro. Básicamente, era un acuerdo.

Habíamos conocido a Esme primero. Estábamos caminando detrás de la tienda que estaba a dos cuadras del orfanato. Era sábado, el único día que nos permitían vagar por la ciudad antes de la cena.

Mientras caminábamos, nos tropezamos accidentalmente con Esme.

_Flash back_

_"__¡Oh!__"__ exclame. Un segundo, estaba hablando con Alice sobre como el empleado debía de añadir las bananas a los malvaviscos. Luego, estaba sentado sobre el frío duro concreto de la acera. Me di cuenta de que mi cara mostraba la sorpresa._

_Cuando me levante, vi la causa._

_Me había estrellado con una joven. Ella era muy bonita. Tenía la piel pálida, casi blanca._

_Mire a mí alrededor. Cuando me había caído, había soltado la bolsa llena de dulces que Alice y yo habíamos comprado. Los dulces cayeron en la acera._

_Observe para atrás, hacia la joven. Parecía un poco sorprendida también. Recordé mis modales y le ofrecí mi mano. Ella la tomo de buena gana. Cuando agarro mi mano, me di cuenta de que su piel era muy fría y dura. Hice una mueca. Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente._

_"__Lo siento mucho, señora. No veía por donde iba__"__ dije con voz chillona. Cuando ella se levanto, me sonrió con gusto. Yo le devolví la sonrisa. Ella solo me daba ganas de sonreír._

_"__Eso esta mejor, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?__"__ pregunto. Su voz tenia algo que había anhelado desde hace tiempo, una madre. Su tono maternal y calida sonrisa fueron un regalo dulce para mí. Deseaba que ella fuera mi madre._

_"__Mi nombre es Edward, señorita.__"_

_"__Que maravilloso nombre, Edward. Mi nombre es Esme Cullen__"__ miro hacia Alice. Luego se acerco a ella y se arrodillo para mirarla __"__¿Y tu quien podrías ser?__"__ pregunto a Alice, con esa voz suave y maternal._

_Alice la miro fijamente a los ojos. Ella no tenia temor a conocer nuevas personas. De hecho, ella era demasiado buena. __"__Yo podría ser Amanda Bines, pero entonces estaría mintiendo__"__ escuche una suave risita escapar de los labios de Esme, me recordó a un todo mas agradable y maravilloso. __"__Actualmente, me llamo Alice.__"_

_"__Bueno, estoy muy contenta de conocerte, Alice.__"__ respondió Esme. Ella se incorporo y miro hacia el cielo. __"__¿Ustedes dos no deberían de estar en casa ya? Sus padres probablemente estarán preocupados__" __ella nos miro. Las esquinas de mi boca se fueron abajo. La frente de Esme se frunció por la confusión. __"__¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieren ir a casa con sus padres?__" __cuestiono._

_Sus ojos me perforaron a través de mí, tratando de leerme. Quería evitar su mirada. Empecé a recoger los dulces que aun se encontraban esparcidos por toda la acera._

_Alice vino a mi rescate. __"__Nuestros padres murieron. Nosotros solo somos amigos del orfanato local.__"__ dijo ella con tristeza. Yo había terminado de recoger los dulces. Cuando mire hacia arriba, los ojos de Esme estaban llenos de compasión y tristeza._

_"__Oh. Lo siento mucho. Desearía poder…__"__ un ruido interrumpió a Esme. Hurgo en su bolso y saco un teléfono celular. Apretó un botón y se lo acerco a la oreja. Asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a nosotros. __"__Lo siento, pero debo irme. Fue un placer conocerlos.__"__ entonces se alejo._

_"__Probablemente costrosos deberíamos irnos también. __No quiero tener que sentarse a través de otra conferencia de la mala respiración Bob__" __Alice dijo.__Asentí con la cabeza.__A continuación, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al lugar que nos veíamos obligados a llamar a casa._

_Fin del Flash back_

Sólo unas semanas después, Esme se presentó en el orfanato con un hombre que era alrededor de la misma edad que ella. Ella nos presentó a Carlisle.

Preguntamos porque estaban allí, y ellos respondieron que para adoptarnos. Alice y yo fuimos muy felices.

Unas semanas después, hicimos nuestras maletas, y les dimos nuestros adioses

**Ok… es corto pero es para conocer a Edward y Alice ^^ ¡De verdad adoro a Esme! ¡Tan linda que es ella! El siguiente capitulo va a durar un poco ya que es otro un poco largo ;) y también depende de cómo este en la escuela ¡Besos!**

**R&R please!**


	4. Antes de que ella se vaya

**Diclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a Stephenie Meyer. Tampoco la historia es mía sino a dolphin231. Yo solo me adjudico a traducirla.

* * *

Los padres de Bella se divorcian. Bella se muda a Phoenix lejos de sus mejores amigos, Alice y Edward. Ahora, 4 años después ¿Que pasara cuando Bella regrese a Forks y las cosas se pongan extrañas?

* * *

*******Diferente*******

By: dolphin231

Capitulo 4:Antes de que ella se vaya

**Edward POV**

_Todavía_ seguía haciendo mi tarea de matemáticas. ¡Ughhh! ¡Odio las fracciones!

Estaba _finalmente_ en la última pregunta cuando mi canción favorita sonó en la radio. Subí el volumen y tararee un poco.

En la mitad de la canción, un sonido fuerte y agudo sonó desde el exterior. Apague el radio para escuchar mejor, pero el ruido había cesado.

_Extraño_. Pensé. Volví a subirle al radio.

Después de unos minutos, había terminado mi tarea de matemáticas. La metí en mi bolsa y me dirigí hacia las escaleras para hacerme un helado de chocolate.

Cuando estaba al pie de las escaleras, vi a mi hermana regañando a Bella. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí tan tarde? No lo sabía. Se veía como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Su cabello estaba enmarañado y estaba sucia. Su pierna y frente sangraban. Contando su rostros surcado por las lágrimas. Había estado llorando.

Sentí una necesidad repentina de ir a consolarla. No estaba seguro de porqué.

El impulso se fue cuando Bella coloco su mano en la boca de Alice. Alice le dio una de sus miradas de pixie maléfica. Le dijo algo a Alice, a lo que ella asintió vacilante con la cabeza en respuesta.

No pude evitar estallar en carcajadas. Bella fue la primera persona que había visto en mi vida callando a Alice. ¡Fue tan _gracioso_!

Bella se dio la vuelta para mirarme a la cara. Sus ojos color chocolate todavía bailaba el humor.

"¿Sabes, Bella?" dije "Creo que eres la única persona que ha callado a Alice, ¡Jamás!" expresé. Las mejillas de Bella tornaron ligeramente rosadas.

La miré de nuevo. Fruncí el ceño.

"Bella, ¿qué te ha pasado? Estás sangrado, y mucho." Realmente tenía curiosidad por saber qué había pasado con ella. En ese momento, Carlisle entró en la habitación.

"Bella casi fue atacada por un animal, Edward." mi ceño se profundizo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en los bosques a estas horas de la noche? "Y estoy de acuerdo contigo Alice. Bella no debería estar en el bosque a estas horas de la noche." Carlisle se movió al lado de Bella "Bien, si me disculpan, tengo un paciente que curar" Con eso, Carlisle llevo a Bella a su estudio.

Escuche un suspiro. Me volví para enfrentar a Alice. Se veía preocupada. Sus ojos castaños estaban clavados en las escaleras.

Instintivamente, me moví a su lado.

"¿Qué pasa, Alice? ¿Por qué te vez tan preocupada?" pregunté.

Volvió su cara para mirarme. Ella era muy pequeña pero muy enérgica. Sus ojos estaban en los míos, tratando de decirme lo que estaba mal.

"Cr-creo que esto lo veía venir" dijo ella. Mis cejas se fruncieron por la confusión.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Alice?"

"La noche pasada, tuve un sueño sobre Bella" comenzó. Yo asentí con la cabeza indicando que continuara "Estaba oscuro y caminaba sin rumbo por el bosque. A cada paso que daba, dejaba atrás un charco de sangre" camino hacia el sofá color crema. Tome asiento a su lado "Ella seguía gritando 'Ayúdenme, ayúdenme'. Quería ayudarla, pero yo era como un fantasma, no podía tocarla. Entonces, de entre los arbustos, surgió una sombra gigante. Bella comenzó a gritar. La escena era como en cámara lenta. Del mismo modo que estaba a punto de atacar a Bella, desperté." Alice me miro, el miedo a su sueño estaba en sus ojos. Posicione mi brazo en su pequeña cintura y le di un pequeño apretón.

"No tienes nada de que preocuparte, Alice. Bella esta a salvo. Nada le hizo daño" consolé.

"Pero Edward, eso no es lo peor. Vi la cara de su casi asesino" ella vacilo antes de continuar "Era Jasper."

La mire como si estuviera loca. ¿Jasper? ¿Un asesino? Si, claro.

"Alice" suspire "se que suena horrible y todo, pero Jasper no es un asesino" Alice movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, pero en sus ojos todavía persistía la duda. La mire de nuevo. "Alice, ¿Por qué no me crees?"

Alice salto del sofá y movió sus manos en el aire.

"Debido, Edward. Que cosas como estas ya me han pasado."

Eso era cierto. La mayoría de la vida de Alice, ella en sus sueños veía premoniciones. Lo mas extraño era que siempre sucedían al día siguiente.

Ella siempre había visto cosas buenas, sin embargo, nada como esto.

"Lo siento, Alice. Lo había olvidado por completo." me disculpé y ella me dio una suave y sincera sonrisa.

El rostro de Alice se suavizo un poco. Pero todavía tenía algo duro en ella.

"Si, si" ella agito su mano como si le quitara importancia al tema. "Lo que sea, Eddie." me encogí. Ella sabía que yo odiaba ese nombre.

"¡Alice! ¡Ahora su libertad esta puesta en tu custodia!" Carlisle grito desde el piso de arriba, en su estudio. Alice se animo de inmediato. La emoción y la curiosidad llenaron sus ojos, como el miedo de antes desapareció.

"¡Me tengo que ir, Edward!"

"A torturar a otra victima" soplé, lo bastante alto como para que escuchara. Se detuvo a medio paso, y se volvió. Me dio una mirada inocente. Me miro y agarro una almohada del sofá y la arrojo. Me dio en la cara.

"Justo en el blanco." declaró Alice. Luego se fue saltando las escaleras como una colegiala.

Reí entre dientes a la ligera, pensado en lo que Alice estaba haciendo pasar a Bella.

Entre en la cocina para encontrar el helado que Esme servia de un gran cubo. También había tres boles, sirot de fresa, grageas y tres cerezas. Ella estaba haciendo sundae de helados, mis favoritos, y por desgracia, los de Alice también.

"Hola, Edward ¿Cómo estas?" pregunto Esme. Ella no tenía la necesidad de mirarme para saber que era yo.

Me acerque a ella. Sirvió una bola de helado y se volvió hacia mí. Le de un rápido abrazo y la bese en la mejilla.

"Estoy bien" respondí. Agarre una cereza y me la metí a la boca. Dulce y jugosa. Me di la vuelta para enfrentar a Esme, que hacia una mueca.

"Eso era para los helados, Edward, no para que te las comas." dijo moviendo su dedo hacia mí.

"¡Aja! ¡Así que yo tenía razón! ¡_Estas_ haciendo helados!" la apunte con mi dedo índice.

"Eres un gran Sherlok Holmes, Edward" Esme bromeó. "¡Ah! Por cierto… No hay cerezas para ti." sonreí, sabiendo que merecía mi castigo. Esme termino de servir el helado, y lo metió en el congelador. Luego, cogió la crema batida y empezó a descargar montones de ella sobre el helado. Al final, agrego el sundae de fresa, mi parte favorito. Empezó a hacer espuma con la salsa cuando hable.

"Debes de saber a estas alturas, mama, que _nunca_ debes de darle azúcar a Alice, y _nunca_ a estas horas de la noche" una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Confía en mí Edward. Si puedo manejar Emmett durante el Día de los Inocentes, puedo manejar Alice en una punta de azúcar." Me sonrió y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Esme nunca deja de sorprenderme. Nunca.

Esme luego se dejó caer una cereza en la parte superior de los dos de helados, terminando su trabajo. Dio un paso atrás para admirar sus obras maestras. Aplaudió y se gritó 'Bravo' a ella misma. Ella se volvió hacia mí y se inclinó, estirando su delantal de una manera muy similar a una reverencia.

"¡Niñas! ¿Quieren sus helados?" Esme gritó hacia la parte superior de la escalera. Apenas segundos después, oí el golpeteo de sus pies corriendo, bajando las escaleras.

Esme empujó el helado de sin-cereza para mí, dándome una sonrisa socarrona. Cogí la cuchara y tome en una cucharada del helado.

Tragué solo al oír las palmaditas de las púrpuras pantuflas de peluche de Alice entrar en la cocina seguido por los pies descalzos de Bella.

Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con hermosos ojos chocolates de Bella. Le di mi sonrisa torcida. Sus mejillas se volvieron en una tonalidad oscura, de color rojo carmesí. Sentí una necesidad repentina de acariciar su mejilla suave y sedosa. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Saqué esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Seguí observándola, cuando se dirigía a la mesa. Ella mantuvo su cabeza baja, por alguna razón. Miré una vez más su figura. Llevaba su pijama color azul oscuro que Alice había comprado especialmente para ella, para cuando ella dormía aquí. El pijama le quedaba muy bien y el color contrasta bien con su pálida piel.

De alguna manera, mientras ella caminaba hacia la mesa, perdió el equilibrio. Sólo Bella, Bella torpe, podría tropezar y caer sobre el liso azulejo. Ella era la persona más torpe que yo conocía, incluso peor que el torpe Carl.

Yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se ganara otros moretones a partir de esta noche. Tendí el brazo para cogerla. La agarré por la cintura, justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer contacto con el suelo. Me puse a su posición vertical.

Ella me miró y de alguna manera fue capaz de ruborizarse aún más profundamente de un color rojo.

"Pareces estar cayéndote mucho hoy." dije con un humor en mi voz. Volviéndose a sonrojar. Pensé. Le di otra de mis sonrisas torcidas. Odiaba mi sonrisa. Se veía tan rara.

Ella nunca dijo 'gracias', solo nos mirábamos a los ojos. Sus me decían gracias. Pero también había vergüenza y… ¿tristeza?

Alice nos interrumpió.

"¿Estas bien, Bella?" pregunto preocupada. ¿Por qué preocupada? Ella sabe que nunca pensaría en hacerle daño a Bella.

Me di cuenta de que todavía tenía agarrada a Bella. Ella había venido a ver a Alice, no a mí.

Bella asintió con la cabeza para indicar que estaba bien. Ella murmuró algo inaudible para mí. Ella entonces tomó el asiento, al lado derecho de mí.

Los tres empezamos a comer nuestros helados. Bella y yo nos quedamos en silencio, mientras que Alice balbuceaba sobre la venta en el centro comercial que había anotado con grandes. Como si, de todas las personas, ella fuera la que necesitara más ropa.

Me quede allí sentado, tratando de descifrar que la había arrastrado hasta aquí, (mire el reloj). La diez de la noche. Finalmente, no pude contenerme. Tenia que saber.

"Entonces, Bella…" comencé. " ¿Por qué viniste aquí a las diez de la noche?" por la mirada de su rostro, la había cogido con la guardia baja.

"Bueno, Edward" un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando dijo mi nombre, "tuve una pelea con mi mama, y me fui de casa" Eso me confundió. ¿Tuvo una pelea con Renee? Pero ellas eran tan cercanas. Tuve que preguntar por la razón de la pelea.

"¿Por qué razón pelearon? Si no te molesta que pregunte esto"

"Mis padres se están divorciando y mi mamá me ha forzado a viajar con ella y mudarme a Phoenix. Pero no quiero dejar Forks." Terminó.

Mi corazón dolió al instante por ella. Esto fue tan repentino. Parecía como si hasta ella no hubiera sabido nada de esto hasta hoy. Ella me miró con sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

"Oh Bella, eso es terrible. Lo siento _tanto_." respondí. Al instante la atraje en un abrazo suave y reconfortante. Ella no protesto ni se alejo de mí, así que seguí abrazándola. Nos quedamos allí durante unos segundos.

Cuando se alejó, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Gracias, Edward. Necesitaba eso" dijo.

Después de eso, Esme se le acercó por detrás y empezó a consolarla.

"Muy bien, chicos. Hora de dormir. Es muy tarde, y no los necesito con mal humor por la mañana." En sus ojos bailaba el humor.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a subir las escaleras, todos gruñimos en señal de protesta. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar más con Bella. Quería consolarla, abrazarla, antes de que ella se fuera mañana.

Antes de no volverla a ver.

**Disfruten el cap… y disculpen por desaparecerme tanto tiempo ;)**


	5. Travesuras infantiles

**Diclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a Stephenie Meyer. Tampoco la historia es mía sino a dolphin231. Yo solo me adjudico a traducirla.

Los padres de Bella se divorcian. Bella se muda a Phoenix lejos de sus mejores amigos, Alice y Edward. Ahora, 4 años después ¿Que pasara cuando Bella regrese a Forks y las cosas se pongan extrañas?

*******Diferente*******

By: dolphin231

Capitulo 5: Travesuras infantiles

**BPOV**

Me desperté con la luz del sol de la mañana que se filtraba por las cortinas. Era uno de esos días raros en donde había sol en Forks. Era hermoso.

Pero yo quería recordarlo de esta manera.

Quería recordar los días en que afuera caía la lluvia. Yo estaría en la casa de los Cullen jugando al aire libre con los charcos. Me gustaría estar con la gente que amaba.

Gemí y me volví hacía el brillante reloj metálico en la mesita de noche. Los números de color rojo brillante en el reloj marcaban las ocho y media.

Mire hacia la otra cama de la habitación. Así es, incluso tenían una cama para mí aquí. Las sabanas y las mantas estaban hechas correctamente una sola almohada. Solo faltaba una cosa. Alice.

Ella siempre había sido una persona madrugadora. También un ave nocturna. Lo juro, es como si nunca durmiera.

Ella ya debía de hacer bajado las escaleras. Era posible que ya vestida. Rayos, hasta que ya hubiera elegido un traje para mí. Suspiré. El último modelito que ella escogería para mí.

De mala gana, salí de las suaves y cálidas mantas. Las extrañaría tanto. Los recuerdos de cuando dormí fuera de casa llenaron mi mente.

En cuanto abrí la puerta de la habitación, el más maravilloso olor inundo mi nariz. Panqueques de chispas de chocolate con crema batida cubierta de sirot de fresa. Los panqueques caseros de Esme eran los mejores. Me encantaban.

Quería correr por las escaleras y llenar mi cara de panqueques. Por desgracia, mi cuerpo tenía otros planes. Todavía estaba medio dormido mis piernas se arrastraban sobre la alfombra.

Lentamente me hice paso por las escaleras, bostezando de vez en cuando. Iba al ritmo de un caracol. Al menos no seria capaz de tropezarme a este ritmo.

Cuando por fin llegue a la parte inferior de las escaleras, entre en la cocina.

Eso fue probablemente lo peor que hubiera hecho.

Inmediatamente oí un chillido agudo y el roce de un taburete contra el azulejo liso. El aliento de mis pulmones salio con la fuerza del impacto en contra de mi cuerpo.

"Buenos días, Bella" chilló Alice.

"Buenos días a usted también, Alice. Y ahora, ¿me haces un favor?" Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo en respuesta. "¡Déjenme respirar!" dije a cabo con el último resto de oxígeno que me quedaba. Al instante, la presión de mi pecho desapareció, y tomé una gran bocanada de aire. Dulce, el hermoso aire.

"Demonios, Alice. Para alguien tan pequeño eres tan fuerte" Exclamé.

Miré los ojos de Alice. Estaban llenos de preocupación y resentimiento. Le sonreí amablemente. Las comisuras de su boca se detuvieron en una amplia sonrisa.

**EPOV**

"Si, sobre todo lanzadora de almohadas" dije desde donde estaba sentado en el mostrador.

Alice se dio la vuelta y me disparó una mirada de muerte. Levanté la mano de señal mi inocencia. Ella siguió con su mirada de pixie maléfica en mi dirección.

De repente la risa de Bella, llenó la cocina. Su risa era dulce e inocente. Era hermosa.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Edward. He experimentado su poder del mal con el lanzamiento de su almohada durante nuestras guerras de almohadas." Me uní a su risa.

Los ojos de Alice se precipitaron desde Bella a mí. Luego, después de unos segundos, se unió en nuestra risa. Esto me recordó los viejos tiempos, cuando de pronto se echó a reír sin razón alguna. Iba a perder este tipo de días.

Después de unos minutos más de reír, nos calmamos. Alice y Bella se sentaron en los otros dos taburetes. Me senté en entre Bella y Alice. Probablemente iban a charlar de los demás a través de mí, en toda la mañana.

Oh Dios.

Esme ya había dejado ir a leer su libro en su dormitorio, por lo que se nos acaba.

Antes de que ella irse, Esme había cocinado un lote de sus panqueques con chispas de chocolate hechos en casa. Eran mis favoritos. También eran favoritos de Bella.

Alice me había dicho que esperara hasta que Bella se despertara. Ahora que Bella había despertado, ahora rostros estaban con los panqueques de Esme.

Comimos en silencio durante unos cinco minutos. A continuación, Alicia empezó a hablar, sobre la ropa.

La toleré por cerca de quince minutos, un nuevo récord para mí. Luego cruce el límite.

"Me pregunto como Edward se vería así en una falda". Dijo. Me volví y la fulminé con la mirada. Luego se unió Bella.

"No sé, Alice. Pero sé que no sería lindo. Quiero decir con honestidad, ¿has visto sus piernas peludas?" como efecto adicional, se estremeció.

"Estoy de acuerdo, Bella." Acordó Alice. Ella también se estremeció.

"¡Mis piernas no son peludas! ¡Están siendo ridículas!" Le grité. Oí risas de ambos lados de mí.

Si ellas me molestaban, yo las molestaría.

Sacudí sus cabezas.

Ambos se volvieron hacia mí con la boca abierta. Sus ojos se llenos de ira.

"¿Por qué sacudes nuestras cabezas?" Alice preguntó con enojo.

"Debido, mi querida hermana, a que me estaban molestando."

"¡Pero eso no es razón para sacudir nuestras cabezas!"

"Sí lo es, Alice." Apartó su mirada penetrante y se volvió hacia Bella. Tenía la boca abierta todavía colgando en estado de shock. Agarré ligeramente su barbilla y cerré su boca. "Ahora, ahora Bella. Es grosero por cerrar tu boca abierta". Moví mi dedo en ella, mientras hizo 'tsking' sonido. Luego me volví hacia mi comida.

**BPOV**

El quería molestarme, entonces le voy a molestar de vuelta. Combatir el fuego con fuego. Apreté los dientes y levanté la mano. Él no se dio la vuelta. Bueno, él no lo vio venir. No quería hacerle daño, así que no usaría toda mi fuerza.

Me dio una palmada en el antebrazo.

Se volvió hacia mí. No parecía enfadado, en absoluto. Me miro con ojos traviesos.

Llevó las manos a mis costados. Yo sabía lo que estaba a punto hacer y yo no iba a permitirlo. El sabía que odiaba que me hiciera cosquillas.

Mis ojos se abrieron.

Me levanté de mi asiento y salió corriendo de la cocina. Sentí como que tenia que gritar '¡no me puedes atrapar, yo soy el hombre de jengibre!', Pero no lo hice. Miré hacia atrás por un segundo.

Edward me estaba persiguiéndome, moviendo los dedos amenazadoramente. Detrás de él estaba Alice con un tubo de lápiz labial en la mano derecha, persiguiendo a Edward.

De repente, me resbalé en el piso de madera de la sala de estar. Típico de mí. Me caí de culo con haciendo un ruido sordo. Edward estaba demasiado cerca para evitar el impacto. Tropezó y cayó sobre mí en el sofá.

Alice corrió hacia él y se apoderó de él. Me las arreglé para levantarme y ayudar a Alice. Tuve que empujar su pecho, mientras que Alice desenroscaba la parte superior del lápiz labial. Los ojos Edward se abrieron de miedo al ver el lápiz labial de color rojo carmesí. Luchó pero yo mantuve controlado.

"A ver, Eddie" Alice dijo. Y luego se concentro en su trabajo.

Cuando terminó, los labios de Edward eran el rojo carmesí. Pensé que había terminado, pero estaba equivocada. Ella sacó un teléfono celular de color rosa calido y lo abrió. Unos segundos más tarde, un sonido intermitente escapo desde el teléfono celular.

"Chantaje" dijo ella mientras cerraba el teléfono.

**Ok, aquí les dejo este capi… Hey no crean que porque actualice al día siguiente, lo vuelva a hacer. La cosa es que ¡no me aguante! xD ¡Espero les guste!**

**Y si… fue Jasper! -.-**

**R&R please! Si no, no subo más cap! U.U**

**¡Byeee! Xd**

**Mafer.**


	6. Mas travesuras infantiles y tradiciones

**Diclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a Stephenie Meyer. Tampoco la historia es mía sino a dolphin231. Yo solo me adjudico a traducirla.

* * *

Los padres de Bella se divorcian. Bella se muda a Phoenix lejos de sus mejores amigos, Alice y Edward. Ahora, 4 años después ¿Que pasara cuando Bella regrese a Forks y las cosas se pongan extrañas?

* * *

*******Diferente*******

By: dolphin231

Capitulo 6: _Mas_ travesuras infantiles y tradiciones.

Alice había conseguido una buena foto de Edward.

Después de haber liberado a Edward, el se fue corriendo por las escaleras, hacia al baño. Sin duda para quitarse el lápiz labial carmesí que Alice había aplicado en sus labios color rosa pálido.

Siempre es buena idea llevar algunos materiales de chantaje Esperé hasta que Edward había llegado caminando por las escaleras. Tenía una mueca en su cara. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de llevar a cabo mi plan en acción.

Misión: Molestar a Edward hasta que su cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar. Alice y yo estábamos sentadas en el sofá viendo la televisión. Edward caminó hacia nosotros y se sentó en medio de la dos. Perfecto.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y centró su atención en la televisión. Esperé unos minutos antes de empezar mi maléfico plan.

Volví la cabeza hacia la televisión. Luego me incline de manera que pudiera ver a Alice. Estaba absorta en una publicidad sobre un desfile de modas. Para que mi plan funcionara, tuve llamar su atención.

Chasqueé mis dedos en su dirección. No hubo respuesta.

Edward me miró con curiosidad, tratando de descifrar mis pensamientos. Yo no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Le di mi mente- mi- problema. Me dolía ser tan grosera con él, ¡pero él me había sacudido mi cabeza! Eso no podía desapercibido.

Parecía herido, pero volvió su atención a la televisión.

Mire de nuevo hacia Alice. Seguía absorta en la televisión. Esto iba a ser difícil.

"Hey Alice, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? ¿Alice? ¡Alice!" _seguía_ sin haber respuesta.

Los ojos de Edward todavía estaban fijos en la televisión, pero su ceja izquierda estaba arqueada en un movimiento de cuestionamiento. Me fulminó con la mirada. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero me pagó ninguna mente.

Era hora de mi último recurso. Suspiré. Yo realmente no quería tener que hacer esto. Respiré profundo y me prepare.

Mis palabras salieron precipitadamente. "Hey Alice, ahora mismo están teniendo una venta de zapatos en el centro comercial. Todo está al cincuenta por ciento de descuento".

**ALICE POV**

¿Ventas de zapatos?

**BELLA POV**

Los ojos de Alice parecían salir de su cabeza. Arrancó los ojos de la televisión. Las comisuras de su boca se detuvieron en una amplia sonrisa. Ella estaba en posición de saltar del sofá y salir corriendo todo el camino hasta el centro comercial. Sus dedos temblaban.

Ella me miro.

"Solo bromeo" me las arreglé para chillar. Le di una sonrisa nerviosa.

Me miro furiosa. Mil millas más allá de furiosa. Estaba lista para matar.

Regla numero con Alice. Nunca bromees sobre zapatos con ella. _Nunca_.

"¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Cómo te atreves a…?" la corte.

"Ahora que tengo tu atención, Alice. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Ella me miró, todavía furiosa, pero le di un guiño socarrón y pareció tranquilizarse de inmediato. Ella sonrió maliciosamente en respuesta.

Edward solo me veía, confundido.

**EDWARD POV**

¿Qué era lo que estaba tratando de hacer?

**BELLA POV**

Ahora mi plan estaba funcionando. Por fin.

"Me preguntaba si podrías enviarme esa foto de Edward con el lápiz labial encendido." Yo estaba apoyado en línea recta a Edward, Alice estaba haciendo lo mismo.

"¿Por qué? Por supuesto que puedo, Bella. ¿No suena como una gran idea Eddie?" Dijo Alice.

Miré a Edward. Su rostro era una mezcla entre el shock y la ira.

"Oh, no te preocupes Eddie, ese tono de rojo, realmente queda muy bien en ti." Su rostro se torno rojo.

"Por cierto Bella; ¿por qué quieres tener esa imagen?" Alice preguntó.

"Bueno Alice, de esa manera puedo mostrar a todos mis nuevos amigos en Phoenix como se ve Eddie. " Había ganado una rápida mirada de Edward. Su rostro estaba aún más rojo.

"¿Te gustaría que te envíe el vídeo de Eddie de hace unos meses? Así verán tus nuevos amigos lo guapo que es en realidad."

Sonreí maliciosamente. "Claro que si me gustaría, Alice".

"¿Normal o a gran definición?"

"Definitivamente a gran definición" respondí.

En cualquier segundo, Edward iba a explotar.

**EDWARD POV**

Habían ido demasiado lejos.

_~Flashback~_

_"¡Oh Eddie!" Alice dijo con su cantarina voz. __Se me cayó el lápiz que estaba usando para hacer mi tarea eventos sociales y volví el rostro._

_Mi boca se abrió._

_En su mano derecha estaba su bolsa maquillaje y una cuerda. En su mano izquierda, sostenía algo largo hasta la rodilla, era un vestido rosa y un par de tacones de color de rosa caliente Prada altos._

_De pie junto a ella, estaba Bella._

_Mi quijada cayó aun más._

_En la mano derecha de Bella, estaba una pequeña video cámara._

_Estaba condenado._

_~Fin Flashback~_

Estallé.

**BELLA POV**

Casi podía ver el humo saliendo de Edward. Sus dedos se crisparon. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Lo extraño de Edward es que él no grita o golpea cuando se enoja. Él actúa siempre tan tranquilo y en su conjunto.

Por mucho que me gustara el, me gustaba burlarme de él. Habíamos estado haciendo esto el uno al otro toda la vida. Era simplemente una tradición.

Pero mi conciencia me decía que tal vez debía cambiar la tradición.

Me di cuenta de que le había hecho daño y yo no quería eso. Me levanté de mi asiento en el sofá.

Solo quería disculparme con Edward. Tocaron la puerta.

Me detuve en seco y me volví hacia la puerta.

**¿Quién será? R&R please!**

**Por cierto, pásense por mi nueva historia, esta vez escrita por mi ;)**


	7. Del otro lado de la puerta

**Diclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a Stephenie Meyer. Tampoco la historia es mía sino a dolphin231. Yo solo me adjudico a traducirla.

* * *

Los padres de Bella se divorcian. Bella se muda a Phoenix lejos de sus mejores amigos, Alice y Edward. Ahora, 4 años después ¿Que pasara cuando Bella regrese a Forks y las cosas se pongan extrañas?

* * *

*******Diferente*******

By: dolphin231

Capitulo 7: Del otro lado de la puerta

**Bella POV**

Estaba solo ahí parada en la puerta.

Sabia quien era y yo no quería moverme. Sabia que si lo hacia, nunca iba a regresar. Mis piernas estaban, por primera vez en mi vida, de acuerdo con mi cerebro. Me quede en aquel lugar, asustada. No, aterrada, de mi futuro. La única cosa que me separaba de mi feliz vida ahora mismo, y una vida solitaria, era esa lisa puerta de madera blanca. Era la única cosa que impedía que mi corazón fuera roto al punto de no ser reparable.

Alice, Edward, y yo estábamos solo ahí todavía de pie; como estatuas. Ellos también sabían que mi destino, mi futuro, estaba detrás de esa puerta. La mayoría de la gente pensaría que estaba siendo demasiado dramática, pero _realmente _no quería dejar mi vida. Comenzar de nuevo seria muy difícil para mí. Seria muy difícil para mi corazón.

Un conjunto de pasos, bajaron corriendo las escaleras. Un momento después, Esme, con su rostro maternal apareció en la sala. Ella estaba sosteniendo un libro en su dedo índice. Mire el titulo. _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ por Jane Austen. A pesar de las circunstancias, sonreí débilmente. Adoraba los clásicos. Nadie sabía eso excepto por Alice y Esme. Mi libro favorito era _Cumbres Borrascosas_.

Esme camino rápidamente hacia la puerta de entrada. "Honestamente, ¿soy yo la única que puede escuchar este frenético ruido?" pregunto en tono de burla. Ella estaba ahí con nosotros, sonriendo suavemente. Me sorprendía de cómo era capaz de maniobrar por la habitación, sin siquiera mirar a donde iba.

Fui sacada de mi lugar feliz, tranquilo, por las calmadas, suaves y calidas, palabras de Esme. Ella nunca sabría como esas palabras me entristecieron. Me recordaban lo que iba a suceder.

Fruncí el ceño.

Esme estaba de pie delante de la puerta. Su mano se extendió y agarro la manija de la puerta. Quise gritar '¡No!' pero yo seguía congelada desde donde estaba.

El tiempo parecía estar moviéndose en cámara lenta.

La mano de Esme giro la perilla lentamente. Ningún sonido. Excepto el clic de la puerta, inundo mis oídos. Fue ensordecedor para mis oídos.

Luego la puerta se abrió.

La brillante luz del solo me cegó por un momento, forzándome a cubrir los ojos. Por lo general, el sol no era _tan_ brillante, pero supongo que solo ocurre cuando uno solo fija la mirada en el sol.

Unas vez que descubrí mis ojos, pude ver la silueta de una persona. Mis ojos aun estaban parcialmente cegados por el sol. Parpadee rápidamente por unos segundos.

Una vez que fui capaz de ver claramente otra vez, Fui recibida por los calidos ojos marrones de Charlie. Sonrió ampliamente hacia mí, con los brazos abiertos.

Las esquinas de mi boca se detuvieron en una sonrisa. Corrí dentro los brazos de Charlie. Sus brazos, abrazándome reconfortantes me hicieron feliz.

Estuvimos así hasta que recordé de porque el debía de estar aquí.

Renee. Divorcio. Phoenix. Irse.

Charlie debió de haber sentido mi repentina tensión debido que rápidamente me alejo de sus brazos. Me miro de arriba a abajo, tratando de ver si estaba tan herida. Me miro a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación por su pequeña hija.

"No estoy herida, papa. No te preocupes por mi." Mi voz se quebró en las últimas palabras. Le di una sonrisa vacilante. El me miro con incredulidad.

"No, Bella, no estas bien. Que puedo decir. Eres horrible mintiendo." Lo fulmine con la mirada. El no lo tomo en cuenta.

El cerró violentamente los ojos. "¡Ugh! ¡Todo esto es culpa mía! Debí decírtelo. Fue tan repentino. Yo pensé que íbamos a ir a la corte primero. Hacerlo oficial…" Charlie continúo balbuceando. Extendí la mano y suavemente la coloque en su hombro. El abrió los ojos y me miro con dolor y arrepentimiento.

Hable con suavidad, "Papa, nada de esto es tu culpa. Por favor, no te preocupes por mi." rogué. "Se que tengo que irme ahora," Charlie asintió con la cabeza, "solo déjame cambiarme primero," sonreí débilmente, "No quiero tener que ir al avión en pijamas, ¿verdad?" me rey entre diente suavemente para levantar el animo.

Charlie no rió. "Lo siento tanto, Bella." Dijo en voz baja. Le sonreí débilmente y luego me di la vuelta para subir corriendo las escaleras. Pude sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos. No podía dejarle verme llorar.

Solo lo haría mucho más difícil.

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el capi muy pronto les traeré el q sigue! Oigan! Pasen por un one-shot q actualmente traduje, es muy bonito y de verdad anduve casi q llenándole de correos a la autora para q me dejara traducirlo xD Esta en mi perfil ;)**

**¡Gracias a los q dejan reviews y a los q me agregan a favoritos y sus alertas! Esta vez podrían dejar algo, no?**

**¡Ahora si… me marcho! ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
